36) Anak Mama
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 36: "Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" / "Tanya mama dulu, ya?" / Sial! Yoongi kadang sering lupa satu hal jika Park Jimin itu seorang 'anak mama' yang apa-apanya harus wajib melapor dulu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 36**

 **Anak Mama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anak Mama**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga) ― Park Jimin**

 **[Typo(s); BxB; Bahasa Baku-** _ **non**_ **-Baku; OOC; Alay; dan lainnya.]**

 **.**

Namanya Park Jimin, mahasiswa jurusan seni musik semester dua yang sudah buat seorang Min Yoongi jatuh hati setengah mati padanya dari tahun lalu.

Punya wajah manis, dan tubuh pendek yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

Anggota paduan suara di sekolah, yang jelas suaranya sudah pasti indah. Senyumnya menawan―apalagi jika sudah sampai senyum lebar yang membuat dua mata kecilnya menghilang.

Orang Busan yang pindah ke Seoul sejak menginjak bangku sekolah akhir.

Lahir tanggal tigabelas Oktober, tipe golongan darah A.

Suka warna biru cerah dan hitam.

Teman terdekatnya si alien Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi seperti sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang apa-apa yang ada kaitannya dengan pemuda Park manis itu.

Dia bahkan tahu jika Jimin adalah tipe laki-laki cengeng. Tidak bisa dibentak sedikit, bisa saja matanya langsung berlinang.

Seperti awal pertemuan mereka, masa-masa dimana sang adik tingkat masih berlebel _Mahasiswa Baru_.

Saat itu Yoongi yang ditugaskan di bagian kerapihan, tidak sengaja membentak anak Park itu karena salah atribut.

Bukannya menjawab atau sekedar berucap maaf, Jimin malah langsung terisak kecil selepasnya Yoongi menegur. Sontak saja hal itu jadi tontonan banyak orang yang ada.

"Wah, senior Min baru saja membuat seorang anak baru menangis~"

Namjoon―adik tingkatnya yang saat itu juga datang bertugas―langsung menjadikan pemuda Min yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sebagai tersangka.

"Hei! Aku bahkan tidak sengaja!"

Malu jadi tontonan, mau tak mau Yoongi juga buat pembelaan. Tatap tajam Kim Namjoon yang saat itu terkikik senang ditempatnya.

 _Sialan!_

Begitu umpatan di hatinya.

Sebelum kembali ubah fokus ke arah Jimin yang kali ini sudah sesegukan, "―aku tidak sengaja, maaf. Sudah jangan menangis. Lihat, orang-orang jadi kira aku senior tukang _bully_."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, anak yang lebih pendek itu malah makin terisak kencang. " _huaaa―_ Ma-maaf K-kak.. A-aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud buat K-kakak kesusahan.. _huaa_ aa―Park Jimin memang idiot yang ceroboh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Pemuda Daegu makin dibuat kewalahan saja setelah itu.

"Kubelikan es krim pulang sekolah nanti, dan berhenti menangis." Lembut kali ini Yoongi berucap, sesekali coba hapus air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi mulus anak Park.

Ngomong-ngomong pipinya Jimin _chubby_ dan lembut.

"Rasa coklat di kedai yang dekat stasiun Kak?"

Ajaib. Satu yang dari tadi menangis langsung hentikan tangisan hanya karena janji akan dibelikan es krim. Pelan ia coba mendongkak, tatap wajah tampan Min Yoongi dengan mata sembab dan bibir mengerucutnya.

 _Imut sekali_!

Dalam batin Yoongi menjerit.

"Apapun yang kamu mau." Sampai akhirnya menjawab, sambil buang muka sedikit―bukan karena kesal Jimin yang buat salah tapi dia yang seperti orang bersalah―lebih ke Yoongi yang tidak kuat melihat wajah sang adik tingkat kala itu.

Karena serius, wajah Park Jimin kelihatan sangat lucu!

Yoongi sampai ingin sekali menggigit pipinya.

"Aku sudah tidak menangis!" Tak lama Jimin membalas, asal ia hapus sisa air matanya sebelum tunjukan senyum terbaik yang buat sang kakak tingkat langsung mengusak lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Anak baik."

Selepas insiden; _salah atribut-Jimin yang menangis-Yoongi yang seperti senior tukang_ bully _-dan teraktiran es krim_. Keduanya jadi punya hubungan yang cukup dekat.

Ketika masa perkuliahan resmi sudah dimulai, Jimin beberapa kali akan mendatanginya. Sekedar untuk mengajak makan bersama di dalam atau luar kampus, ataupun dia yang mencari Yoongi untuk diajari beberapa materi kuliah yang kurang dimengerti.

Mereka berdua ada di jurusan kuliah yang sama―hanya sekarang, Yoongi tengah menginjak akhir semester enam.

"Jim, ada yang mau aku katakan padamu."

Hari ini, ketika geladi resik untuk pentas seni di laksanankan, Yoongi bermaksud mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Jimin.

Ia yang punya penampilan solo bermain piano di urutan ke lima, makin jadi pusat perhatian ketika telah selesai dengan musiknya.

"Kak Yoon! Masih ada peserta lain disini, jika mau sok romantis lebih baik di bawah panggung saja. Jangan buang waktu kami untuk dengar pernyataan cintamu pada Jimin!" Jung Hoseok yang teriak.

Anak itu berisik sekali, pikir Yoongi.

Beberapa peserta yang datang untuk latihan terakhir pensi bahkan sampai tertawa dengar Hoseok berucap.

Syukur-syukur Jimin yang saat itu tengah bergerombol dengan tim paduan suara hanya menatapnya bingung―seratus persen Yoongi yakin jika dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja si pemuda cungkring ucapkan.

Jadi terpaksa pemuda Min yang telah selesai dengan bagiannya langsung turun panggung.

Gagal sudah semua rencana yang telah dipersiapkan olehnya dari semalam hanya karena celetukan sialan Jung Hoseok!

"Mau bicara apa Kak?"

Jimin berlari kecil ke arahnya tepat ketika Yoongi selesai dengan anak tangga terakhir, anak itu menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran yang lucu.

"Sini―" Sambil tersenyum, Yoongi tarik lembut tangan kecil pemuda Park itu, di bawa hati-hati ke arah bangku penonton paling tengah.

"Kembalikan Chim kami jangan lupa! Paduan suara tampil nomor duabelas, Yoon!"

Tadi Seokjin yang teriak, ketua tim padus itu cerewet seperti biasa.

"Tidak akan lupa, Kak Jin!" Yoongi beri balasan sebelum kembali tarik Jimin naiki tangga bangku penonton.

 **.**

"Mau bilang apa?"

Wajah penasaran Park Jimin belum juga hilang saat keduanya sudah duduki bangku penonton paling tengah, anak itu malah sampai dekatkan wajah pada Yoongi saking penasarannya.

"―aku suka kamu."

Min Yoongi itu tipe lelaki _to the point_ , meski tadi sempat kembali buang mukanya karena wajah sang adik tingkat yang terlalu dekat, tapi dia tetap lanjutkan buat pernyataan tanpa basa-basi.

Karena tidak juga dapat jawaban, Yoongi akhirnya kembali berani tatap wajah Jimin.

Senyumnya sedikit tercetak sebab lihat anak Park manis yang kini tengah tundukan kepala―wajahnya pasti memerah, Yoongi yakin!

"Jim bagaimana?" Pelan pemuda yang lebih putih kembali keluarkan suara.

"Apa?" Pelan juga Jimin membalasnya.

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Kembali _to the point_.

Sekarang yang menuduk mulai dongkakan kepala pelan, tatap malu-malu Yoongi yang tampak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tanya mama dulu, ya?"

Begitu dia membalas.

Buat Min Yoongi tanpa sadar yang malah tundukan kepala sekarang.

Sial! Yoongi kadang sering lupa satu hal jika Park Jimin itu seorang 'anak mama' yang apa-apanya harus wajib melapor dulu.

"Kak, kenapa?" Heran dengan perubahan raut kakak tingkatnya buat Jimin langsung sentuh lembut lengan pemuda itu, keluarkan pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

"Tidak ada." Sekenanya Yoongi beri balasan, tak suka dia buat orang yang disuka khawatir seperti itu. "―yasudah, tanya mama kamu dulu saja." tak lama di tambahkan karena Jimin yang tidak balas ucapannya.

"Aku _line_ mama dulu Kak, kalau gitu.."

Sampai Yoongi mendongkak, Jimin baru keluarkan ponsel dari dalam celananya. Hati-hati ketik pesan pada sang mama.

Sedikit, pemuda Min coba intip dari posisinya.

"Tulis apa?" Karena hanya kata **ma** dan **suka** yang dapat terbaca olehnya, Yoongi akhirnya coba bertanya.

Tapi Jimin masih fokus mengetik dan baru membalas pertanyaan seniornya itu ketika selesai. "Rahasia!" Sesingkat itu anak Park membalas, tidak lupa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Chimchim, paduan suara setelah ini~ cepat turun~~"

Bukan Seokjin yang teriak, kali ini si Kim Taehyung―sahabat seperjuangan Jimin semasa mahasiswa baru hingga sekarang―yang keluarkan teriakan dari arah bawah.

Pemuda Park yang dipanggil spontan berdiri, "Kak, titip ponsel ya.." terus langsung berikan ponsel dipegangan kearah Yoongi yang masih asik duduk dikursinya.

"Baik, Chim sayang~"

Yang dititipi barang membalas tak lama, ucapannya langsung buat wajah Jimin kembali merona. Karena tidak biasanya Yoongi memanggil Jimin dengan nama panggilan dekatnya, apalagi ditambah embel-embel _sayang_.

Yoongi tersenyum pelan. Baru sadar jika Jimin akan cepat merona dengan kalimat berbau romantis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku turun Tae~" Sebentar anak Park itu membalas kecil saat turuni tangga, coba tutupi kegugupan sepertinya.

Sekarang Yoongi hampir tertawa lihat tingkah menggemaskannya.

 **.**

Hanya iseng sebenarnya saat Yoongi coba intip isi ponsel Jimin-nya―padahal belum sah dimiliki―anak Min itu malah dapati layar ponsel yang memintanya untuk mengisi beberapa digit _password_.

 **95101** **―**

Berhenti disitu, Yoongi sedikit kerutkan kening. "Hanya lima angka, ya?" dia bertanya kecil.

Niat untuk masukan tanggal lahir Jimin sebagai _password_ -nya gagal.

Malas berpikir lagi, akhirnya dia menyerah. Perhatikan tim paduan suara dengan Park Jimin sebagai fokusnya jadi apa yang ia lakukan tak lama.

Bagaimana suara anak itu keluar indah tentu jadi yang paling Yoongi suka. Ia terbuai.

Sampai tak sadar lagu yang telah selesai dinyanyikan, Min Yoongi malah bayangkan hal-hal indah selepasnya ia dengar bagian Jimin bernyanyi _solo_.

"Kak Yoongi? Kak Yoongi~?"

Saat Jimin yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya pun Yoongi sampai tidak sadar. Padahal anak Park itu sudah gerak-gerakan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya.

"KAK YOONGI!" Kesal tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya teriakan yang kali ini keluar dari mulut Jimin.

Yoongi tersentak. Ditarik pakasa dari alam khayalannya buat dia seperti orang ling-lung sebentar.

"Ah, Jim. Sudah selesai?" Ketika sadar keadaan akhirnya bertanya.

Jimin sedikit tertawa lihat ekpresi Yoongi yang seperti orang kebingungan. Si dingin Min Yoongi seperti tidak pernah ada jika sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Sudah Kak, dari tadi." Ia membalas setelah memposisikan duduk di kuris kosong sebelah Yoongi, tempat yang tadi sempat didudukinya juga.

"―mamaku balas tidak?" Terus dia coba ulurkan tangan kecil kearah sang kakak tingkat, meminta ponselnya kembali.

"Ah, sepertinya belum."

Yoongi dengan sigap kembalikan ponsel yang masih terus ia genggam ke si pemilik asli.

"Terimakasih" Ketika ponsel miliknya telah ada ditangan, Jimin berucap sedikit. Mengotak-atik ponselnya setelah itu.

"Benar belum dibalas ternyata."

Sedikit kecewa, anak Park sampai kerucutkan bibirnya―tak sadar jika sudah buat pose imut yang menggoda.

"Harus ya tunggu balasan mamamu?" Coba alihkan pandangan dari Jimin yang masih asik dengan bibir mengerucut, pemuda disebelah beri pertanyaan.

Jimin menatap sebentar.

"Maaf ya Kak.. Tapi kata mama kalau ada apa-apa harus cerita dan minta saran dulu." Terus malah semakin tunjukan wajah kecewa ia menjawab.

Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah meski ia tidak tahu sudah buat salah apa.

Selepas itu semua malah keheningan yang jadi teman keduanya, suara-suara dari peserta yang masih lakukan geladi dibawah juga ikut menemani.

"Hei! Pasangan yang diatas, latihan terakhirnya sudah selesai! Mau pulang tidak?"

Barusan suara berat Namjoon yang menegur, pemuda itu siap keluar gedung pentas dengan beberapa orang lain di belakang.

Bukannya menjawab, dua orang yang ditegur malah saling periksa jam di tangan masing-masing.

"Mau pulang, Kak?"

"Mama kamu sudah balas belum?"

Pertanyaan Jimin tadi malah dibalas pertanyaan lain oleh Yoongi.

Anak Park sekali berkedip sebelum periksa notifikasi di ponselnya, "―belum, Kak." Terus mulai beri balasan.

"Duluan saja, Joon! Kami masih ingin di sini!" Akhirnya Yoongi yang membalas pertanyaan pemuda di bawah.

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti, "Ah~ aku mengerti~ Jangan berbuat mesum pada Jimin ya, Kak Yoon!" dia beri balasan lain, sebelum mulai melenggang keluar dari pintu ruangan.

Jimin merona, dan Yoongi malah mengumpat kasar.

"Sialan kau!"

 _ **Line!**_

Lima detik Namjoon menghilang dan balasan _line_ dari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga.

"Apa katanya?"

Yoongi memang sudah penasaran dari awal, jadi wajar saat bunyi notifikasi terdengar ia sudah ajukan pertanyaan.

"Belum juga kubaca, Kak." Cekatan Jimin nyalakan ponsel, masukan _password_ sebentar sebelum baca balasan pesan dari mamah tercinta.

Lama dan pemuda Min belum juga dapat jawaban.

Akhirnya putuskan rebut ponsel Jimin―yang dari tadi malah diam dengan wajah memerah―secara tiba-tiba.

 **[** [ _Ma, Kak Yoongi yang sering aku ceritain bilang suka! Dia tanya; "Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"_

 _Gimana dong ma~~ Aku harus jawab apa~~~?_ ] **]**

 **[[** _Chim sayang maaf mama baru balas~~ Kak Yoongi yang tampan itu? Yang fotonya sering kamu ciumin di kamar? Dia bilang suka sama anak mama? Yaampun Jim, terima aja! X))_

 _Mama rela kamu sama dia, langsung nikah juga nggak apa-apa kok._ **]]**

Yoongi kedipkan mata.

Takjub dengan percakapak ibu-anak yang baru saja ia baca.

Dibanding kirim pesan pada seorang ibu, Jimin malah seperti tengah curhat ke kakak perempuan atau teman sebayanya. Isi percakapan mereka berdua terlalu khas obrolan anak muda.

"B-boleh Kak, sama mama." Akhirnya anak Park kembali buka suara, "―aku mau jadi pacar Kakak." Selanjutnya pernyataan cinta Min Yoongi yang sudah dari lebih dari dua jam lalu akhirnya dapat balasan.

Cepat akhirnya Yoongi tatap kearahnya, ia tersenyum. Sebelum mulai usap lembut puncak kepala Jimin.

"Minta cium boleh?" Sedikit keluarkan pertanyaan iseng.

Wajah Jimin tentu langsung kembali merona, "T-tanya mama dulu ya?" ia balas dengan pertanyaa lain selanjutnya.

Yoongi jatuhkan kepala.

"Masih harus tanya mama juga?!" Gemas ia bergumam kecil, berhasil dapat pertanyaan lain dari Park Jimin di sebelah.

"Kakak marah?"

"Tidak kok." Kembali pemuda Min angkat kepala, beri senyum kecil kearah Jimin agak anak itu tidak kembali merasa bersalah. "―cium-ciumnya nanti saja kalau gitu. Sekarang pulang saja dulu, aku antar." terus melanjutkan.

Buat Jimin merona lagi.

"B-baik."

Malu-malu ia raih tanggan sang kekasih baru yang terulur, sebelum kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Oh, iya. Boleh tahu _password_ ponselmu, Jim?" Disaat turuni tangga Yoongi kembali buka obrolan, tatap penuh tubuh belakang Jimin yang lebih dulu jalan didepan.

"101309."

Tak lama pemuda Park beri jawaban, "―gabungan tanggal lahirku dan Kakak." Lanjutannya diucap pelan.

Tapi berhasil masuk kedua telinga Yoongi karena suasana hening dan jarak mereka yang berdekatan.

"Kamu kapan tidak manis, sih?"

Ia bergumam, sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar.

.

.

.

 **Selesai!**

.


End file.
